3000 Hammy Steps In Search Of Mommy
3000 Hammy Steps In Search Of Mommy (ハム太郎のおたんじょうび〜ママをたずねて三千てちてち〜) is an OVA of the anime series, Hamtaro. Laura tells Hamtaro about his mother, Just in time for his birthday, Hamtaro sets out with Boss and Oxnard to visit his mother to see if what Laura said is true, while the other Ham-Hams set up a surprise birthday party for him. Note: When this episode was aired in America, the entire adventure was edited out, showing only the beginning where the Ham-Hams were telling everyone to keep Hamtaro's birthday a secret and the ending where all the Ham-Hams are singing for Hamtaro's birthday. This was because ShoPro decided that the OVA was too deep for children. It was also aired with the second OVA Ham-Hams Ahoy!/Ham-Hams and the Treasure Hunt! Storyline USA: Join the Ham-Hams for a special two part birthday episode! In the first part, a special episode called "Ham-Hams Ahoy!" The Ham-Hams meet a hamster named Haibi while Laura is away at summer camp. Heidi is searching for a special treasure to help out her ailing grandmother, guided only by the words of a special song that her grandmother taught her. The Ham-Hams join her on her search, which takes them to Cape Gourd, then to Razzle Dazzle Beach and finally to Hamasea Island. They face a number of difficult trials along the way, but they're determined to stick together as a team and help Heidi find the treasure she seeks. In the second part, the Ham-Hams throw a giant birthday party for Hamtaro and Cappy and you're invited! Watch and listen to some great musical numbers, followed by the big birthday bash, "Happy Ham-Ham Birthday." Then, stick around for a birthday role-call of all of the main Ham-Hams. Japan: It is Hamtaro's birthday, and after Laura tells him about his mom, Yuki, he wants to see her. Meanwhile, the Ham-Hams are planning Hamtaro's surprise birthday party, and a postman hamster named Postie delivers invitations to friends, including the viewer! Hamtaro, Oxnard, and Boss go to Sumire Town, the town Laura used to live in, to find a preschool to see Yuki. They find Jingle and his pig, Herbert, and they tag along. They also find Sabu selling sunflower seeds, and he goes with them too. Jingle and the Ham-Hams ride on Herbert to go to Sumire Town. But then, they find out that Jingle actually doesn't know where Sumire Town is. Luckily, they find a bus that has departed to Sumire Town, and they find the preschool. Unfortunately, the preschool teacher doesn't work there anymore, so they go to another preschool. They go inside, hoping to see Yuki, but they then see a white hamster named Tsurara, who looks the same as Yuki. She tells them that the teacher told her that Yuki is at a far away place. While Oxnard and Boss eat lunch, Hamtaro sees Yuki in the clouds. She tells him that she will watch over him forever. The Hams then go back to the Clubhouse for the birthday celebration. After a birthday song, and songs by all the Ham-Hams, it is revealed that it is Cappy's birthday too! The Ham-Hams celebrate Hamtaro and Cappy's birthday. Air Date Japan: August 6, 2001 USA: August 31, 2003 Also See * Tottoko Hamutaro the Anime~dechu! (1999) * Ham-Hams Ahoy! (2002) * Rainbow Rescue (2003) * Ham-Ham Games (2004) * Adventures in Ham-Ham Land (2001) * The Captive Princess (2002) * Miracle in Aurora Valley (2003) * Hamtaro and the Demon of the Picture Book Tower (2004) * Hamtaro (2000) * Tottoko Hamutaro Hai! (2006) * Tottoko Hamutaro Dechu (2011) Sound Effects Used * Anime Bamboo Sound * Anime Squeak Sound 7 * Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK * Sound Ideas, JUNGLE, NIGHT - NIGHT TIME JUNGLE AMBIENCE: HEAVY CICADA CHORUS, FORESTS, JUNGLES & SWAMPS, INSECTS/HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Cicadas Chirping * Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, LONG Image Gallery ''Click here to view the Image Gallery. '' Category:Anime Category:Animated Specials Category:Made in 2000s Category:Hamtaro